Fate of Your Life
by ciocarlie
Summary: /Kasus yang melibatkan Mayonaka TV terulang kembali. Apakah mereka bisa mengatasinya? Dan, pistol itu.../ -Chap. 2, Hope that's a dream
1. Chapter 1

"Dimana ini..." Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu terlihat bingung dengan tempat yang ia tempati sekarang. Sebuah jalan yang dipenuhi oleh padang rumput yang luas. "Kenapa aku ada disini..."

"Hiks..." Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat menangis didepannya. Ia tidak bisa menatapnya dengan jelas karena gelap dan juga berkabut.

"Siapa..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatnya...?"

...

"Apa...?"

"Disini dingin... Gelap... Kumohon keluarkan aku..." Anak kecil itu seperti kedinginan dan hanya memeluk lututnya. Lelaki itu akan mendekatinya sebelum tiba-tiba anak itu ditebas oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

**Title : **Fate of Your Life

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

**Main Pairing :** SouNaoOC

**Based Story :**

Fear of The Life (Remake Version)

**Disclaimed** :

Fate of Your Life © Me

Fear of The Life © Me

Persona 4 © Atlus

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah, OC

_**.**_

**Chapter 1, Senzai Stanley**

"Hah..." Laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan matapun juga berwarna senada sedang menunggu disebuah stasiun kereta di kota Tokyo. Menghela nafas sesekali, ia mencoba untuk mencari tempat duduk yang bisa untuk ia duduki. "Ayah dan ibu memang terkadang tidak bisa dibaca fikirannya..."

_"Souji-kun, maaf ya sepertinya kau harus kembali ke Inaba... Ayah dan ibu harus kembali ke Alaska untuk melanjutkan [strike]Liburan[/strike] proyek pekerjaan kami..."_

"Yah, yang pasti aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka..." Souji hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menghela nafas pendek. "Tetapi sepertinya ada yang lupa deh..."

"Souji..." Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, Souji refleks menoleh dan menemukan sosok berambut putih sedikit panjang dan memakai jubah berwarna putih dan celana berwarna hitam. Melihat parasnya yang terbilang manis, semua orang hanya bisa terpana melihatnya. "Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku..."

...

Souji yang bak kesambet roh Junpei (Junpei : woi gw masih hidup!) Cuman bisa bengong dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan kalau perempuan itu berbicara padanya.

"Kau... Berbicara padaku?"

"Kalau kau adalah laki-laki, berambut mangkok dan memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu sama seperti rambut mangkokmu, jawabannya ya."

"Apakah... Aku mengenalmu?" Perempuan itu terdiam melihat kearah Souji yang duduk didepannya. Ia menatap dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa centi dari wajah tampannya itu. "E-eh?"

"Aku tanya, menurutmu aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" Jawabnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja kau perempu...an...?" Souji melihatnya yang sekarang tetap tersenyum tetapi aura gelap menyelimuti sekitarnya.

"Kau pilih ingin kulubangi atau kupotong kecil-kecil..."

"W-wha-!"

"Ingat kembali apa yang dikatakan paman dan bibi..." Perempuan (?) Itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

_"Ah iya, sepupumu dari Tsukioka akan datang dan menemanimu... Kau tahu dia kan?"_

"J-jangan bilang..." Souji hanya bisa jawdrop melihat 'perempuan' yang ada didepannya itu. "K-kau Senzai?"

"Benar, dan maaf ya tuan muda Seta Souji yang terhormat! Aku bukan perempuan melainkan sepupu laki-lakimu satu-satunya!"

"Soalnya sejak dulu wajahmu itu mirip sekali dengan perem-" kata-kata Souji terhenti ketika perem- (*deathglare*) maksudnya laki-laki bernama Senzai itu mendeathglarenya mati-matian. "Lupakan kata-kataku... Lalu, kenapa kau ingin pindah? Kau sudah tinggal di Tsukioka selama 10 tahun bukan?"

...

Ia hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Souji.

"Senzai?"

"Hm? Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana saja kok..." Senzai hanya bisa tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Souji yang hanya bisa bingung melihat sepupu satu-satunya itu.

TRIIING...

"Eh?" Senzai menghentikan tepukannya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia memegang tangannya dan mencoba untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa Senzai, kereta akan segera berangkat..." Souji yang melihat sepupunya itu hanya diam memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah sepupunya itu.

"Tidak-tidak..." Senzai hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Souji menuju kedekat rel kereta.

**...**

Hujan terlihat turun dengan derasnya di sebuah kota. Pemandangan kota itu benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Dimana-mana reruntuhan terlihat, dimana-mana bercak darah terlihat membekas disudut-sudut bangunan yang sudah tak berbentuk. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang diam dan duduk diatas reruntuhan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakannya...!"

"Sebenarnya kemana dia...?"

"Kenapa ia tidak bisa percaya pada kita! Walaupun kekuatannya menghilang, ia masih bisa membantu kita kan?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatnya saja Ayano..."

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus menemukannya..." Seseorang dari mereka berdiri dan menatap kearah langit yang menurunkan hujannya saat itu. "Senzai... Hanya ia yang bisa menghentikan takdir kehuancuran dunia ini..."

**...**

_"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayai kami! Serahkan semuanya pada kami senpai!"_

_"Kami tidak selemah yang kau fikirkan Senzai..."_

_"Walaupun kekuatanmu menghilang, kami masih bisa melindungi kota ini..."_

_"Kami tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa kau senpai..."_

"...zai...Senzai... SENZAI!" Suara Souji sukses membuyarkan lamunan Senzai. Saat ini ia sedang berada dikereta api dan sedang bersama dengan Senzai disana.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Kau dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Souji hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mengetahui kalau Senzai tidak mendengar sedikitpun perkataannya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit mengantuk..." Senzai hanya menggaruk kepalanya sedikit dan tertawa pelan. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Souji?"

"Tidak..." Souji yang berada di depannya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela. "Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah... Jadi, sebaiknya aku tidak menambahkan masalahmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Senzai hanya tersenyum sambil memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Semua orang yang ada disana (yang masih beranggapan kalau dia adalah perempuan) hanya bisa menatapnya sembunyi-sembunyi dengan wajah memerah. Yang bersangkutan malah cuek-cuek aja sambil memasang headset berwarna perak seperti rambutnya dan juga membaca buku yang tebalnya bisa mencapai 2 kali lipat buku H*R*Y P*T*E*.

"Pfft..." Suara Souji yang menahan ketawa membuat Senzai menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau melihatmu aku jadi ingat seseorang..." Souji hanya bisa tertawa-tawa mengingat secara keseluruhan Senzai mirip dengan perempuan, sementara aslinya dia cowo. Dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang dibicarakan.

**...In Inaba...**

"Hatchi...!"

"Naoto, kau flu?" Rise yang berada didekat Naoto hanya bisa terkejut melihat Naoto.

"Tidak..." Naoto hanya bisa mengelap hidungnya dan membenahi topinya. "Tetap entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memukul senpai sekarang ini..."

"Tenang saja, toh sebentar lagi Souji akan datang kan?" Yosuke yang entah kenapa menjadi orang yang bijaksana (ceileh) itu tersenyum dengan senyuman p*ps*d*nt.

**...Back to Train...**

"Begitu ya..." Senzai hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum dengan api neraka dan juga buntut setan sebagai latar belakangnya. "Kau... Ulangi kata-katamu tadi bisa, Sou-ji?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa..." Souji yang sudah merasakan aura-aura neraka dibelakang Senzai hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang ketombean (*ditabok*).

...

"Yah... Baiklah, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Jadi, sebaiknya kita tidur saja dulu..." Souji menguap dan merenggangkan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku masih harus menyelesaikan buku ini..." Senzai tersenyum tipis sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah, bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai..." Souji hanya mengatakan hal itu sebelum ia tertidur. Senzai yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup bukunya. Ia meletakkan tangannya sejajar dengan dada Souji. Tidak melakukan apapun, tetapi ia mencoba untuk merasakan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku Souji..."

**...Velvet Room...**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." Kakek-kakek yang sering kita sebut sebagai Igor itu menyambut dengan senyuman biasa dan juga tatapan yang tajam. Souji yang sadar jika ia berada didalam velvet room dan tentu saja terkejut karena ia dikirim ketempat yang sama hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau terkejut kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Bukankah Izanami sudah aku kalahkan...?" Souji menatap heran Igor yang ada didepannya. Igor hanya tertawa kecil, hanya menatap kearahnya.

"Bukan itu anakku... Tujuan utamamu yang sebenarnya bukan itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Roda takdirmu sempat terhenti ketika kekuatannya bangkit menggantikan takdirmu yang menyakitkan... Dan sekarang, kekuatannya yang menahan roda takdirmu tertidur... Dan roda takdirmu mulai berjalan kembali, perlahan-lahan..."

"Siapa yang kau maksud...?" Souji hanya bisa menatap Igor dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau akan tahu..." Igor mengeluarkan kertas perjanjian yang sama dengan biasanya. "Tandatangani ini, kau akan mengetahuinya..."

"..." Souji menatap surat itu, dan tanpa ragu menandatanganinya.

"Baiklah, sampai kita bertemu lagi..."

**...Back to the Train...**

"...Ji... Souji..." Suara Senzai membangunkannya. Ia menatap perem- (*dihantam*) laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk.

"Hn..."

"Kita sudah sampai..." Senzai hanya berdiri dan juga mengambil tasnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Tidak..."

"Setahuku kau itu tukang ti-" Souji langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa deathglare dari Senzai yang mampu membuatnya bungkam sepuluh ribu bahasa. "Lupakan apapun yang aku katakan tadi..."

"Kau ingat tidak, ketika usia kita 5 tahun kita pernah tinggal bersama disini selama 1 tahun sebelum aku pindah ke Tsukioka?" Senzai hanya bisa tertawa-tawa mengingat kejadian masa kecilnya itu.

"Hum? Benarkah aku pernah tinggal disini?" Souji mencoba mengingat semuanya tetapi tidak bisa.

"Sudahlah, kau pelupa..." Senzai hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seraya berjalan diikuti oleh Souji yang masih bingung dengan cerita Senzai.

**...Yasoinaba Station...**

"Siapa yang akan menjemput?" Senzai melihat kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan yang ada disekelilingnya. "Benar-benar tidak berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu...!"

"Seharusnya mereka ada disini..."

"Souji!"

"Souji-kun!"

"Souji!"

"Senpai!"

"Senpai!"

"Senpai!"

"Sensei!"

Tujuh orang yang kita kenal sebagai Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, dan Teddy langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Senzai tanpa berfikir kalau perbuatan mereka bisa mengirim Senzai minimal ke rumah sakit.

"S-sesak! Jangan memelukku bersamaan!" Souji mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya yang menatapnya seperti hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Senzai yang menyalakan rokok yang ada disakunya hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut melihat mereka. Ia mengingat sesuatu ketika melihat mereka semua.

"Ahaha..." Senzai hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Senzai, jangan tertawa seperti itu..." Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar sepupunya itu tertawa tanpa membantunya terlebih dahulu. Para I.T menoleh kearah Senzai yang masih tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban Souji.

"Whoaaa, Souji datang kembali membawa pacar!"

"Senpai! Aku patah hati..."

"Seleramu lumayan juga senpai..."

"Walaupun sepertinya setipe dengan Chie-" Yosuke yang mengatakan hal itu berakhir dengan tendangan maut Chie tepat dibagian penting keluarga Hanamura itu.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu!"

"Hmph..." Souji hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa ketika mendengar perkataan para sahabatnya itu. "Ahahaha..."

"Apa yang lucu senpai...?" Naoto yang paling waras disana hanya bisa menatap senpainya yang entah kenapa tertular virus gila dari Yukiko itu.

"Tidak... Dia itu kan-"

"Big bro!" Suara itu membuat Souji menghentikan pembicaraan dan melihat kearah belakang. Disana, Nanako sudah berlari menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"N-nanako-chan, hampir saja aku jatuh..."

"Hahaha... Jangan sampai membuat pesta penyambutan Souji diadakan dirumah sakit Nanako..." Doujima yang berjalan santai masih dengan kemeja putih yang selalu ia pakai itu tertawa melihat semuanya. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan kekasihmu ini...?"

"Pft... Ahahaha, bahkan paman tidak mengenalimu!"

"Paman... Kau lupa, ini aku Senzai..." Senzai hanya bisa sweatdrop+Jawdrop melihat semua orang disini menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan yang pada kenyataannya dia adalah seorang lelaki.

"Senzai... Senzai Stanley?" Doujima melihat kearah Senzai dengan seksama. Lalu kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Senzai. "Ahaha, sudah 10 tahun tidak melihatmu! Banyak perubahanmu Senzai..."

"Ya begitulah..."

"Rambut panjangmu sepertinya kau potong?" Doujima melihat rambut Senzai yang bisa dibilang nanggung antara panjang ataupun pendek.

"Paman seperti tidak tahu trauma masa kecilku saja..."

"Ahaha... Ya, ya, aku ingat ketika istriku memakaikan baju gothic itu, dan juga kimono kecil itu. Kau benar-benar seperti seorang wanita!" Doujima tertawa mengingat kejadian itu. "Bahkan pada saat kecil Souji selalu menatapmu dengan wajah memerah, mengira kau adalah perempuan...!"

"Jangan mengingatkan hal itu Doujima-san..."

"Memang aku pernah ya melihat Senzai dalam keadaan memalukan seperti itu?" Souji lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengingat semua kejadian bersama dengan Senzai itu.

"Kau lupa? Itu, pada saat kalian berusia 3 tahun..."

"Begitu ya?" Souji memiringkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian itu sekali lagi.

"Tunggu dulu-!" Yosuke memotong pembicaraan tiga umat manusia itu. "Mirip dengan perempuan? Jadi dia-"

"Namaku Senzai Stanley, dan tentu saja aku ini lelaki bukan wanita..." Jawab Senzai sambil menatap Yosuke dengan tatapan membunuh yang setingkat dengan tatapan eksekusi Mitsuru Kirijo itu.

...

"Hah!" Semua anggota I.T terkejut bukan main mendengar itu.

"Bahkan ia lebih cantik dari Chie!"

"Tidak, ia lebih 'cantik' dari Teddy!"

"Aku setuju denganmu kali ini Teddy..."

"Sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang senasib denganku kali ini..." Naoto hanya bisa menatap Senzai dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keluar dari sini..."

**...Shopping District...**

Setelah kejadian yang menggemparkan semua orang yang ada disana, akhirnya mereka berakhir di Junes. Yosuke, dan semua anggota I.T masih menatap Senzai dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara Senzai yang mulai risih hanya bisa menutup matanya saja.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menatapku seperti itu...?"

"Apa senpai yakin kalau senpai bukan perem-"

"Hmph..." Senzai langsung mendeathglare Kanji dan juga Souji yang akan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah kami belum memperkenalkan diri ya..."

"Tidak usah, kau Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, dan kau um..." Senzai melihat kearah Teddy.

"Teddy!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama kami?" Chie hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat Senzai yang sekarang ini seperti cenayang itu.

"Itu rahasia..." Senzai hanya bisa tertawa penuh arti dan juga terlihat licik. Membuat semuanya hanya bisa jawdrop dan saat itu juga langsung berfikir kalau Senzai adalah seorang stalker.

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana Senzai?"

"Aku? Aku tinggal Tsukioka..."

"Tsukioka?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama kota itu..." Yukiko mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat tetapi gagal menemukan memori itu.

"Bukankah Tsukioka itu..." Naoto mengingat sesuatu tentang kota itu.

"Kau tahu tentang kota itu Naoto?"

"Ya, tetapi kota itu-"

"Tsukioka, kota lama yang 10 tahun lalu menggemparkan seluruh Jepang akibat pembunuhan masal setengah dari penduduknya itu bukan...?" Semua orang terdiam mendengarnya. Naoto hanya bisa mengangguk dan hanya bisa menatap Senzai begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Senzai melihat kearah mereka semua yang terlihat tidak enak melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, memang faktanya seperti itu. Lagipula 2 tahun kemudian kasus pembunuhan itu tidak terlihat lagi kan?" Senzai tertawa seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Sudah jam 5 sore..." Senzai menatap jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangannya itu.

**...Night Time...**

_"Senpai! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!"_

_"Mereka ada dimana-mana! Kita sudah dikepung!"_

_"Kalau kita tidak segera bertindak, mereka akan menyerang kita Senzai!"_

_"Senzai, itu dia pemimpinnya!"_

_"Kau-! Kau adalah..."_

_CRAAAT!_

_Semua tubuh itu tergeletak bersimbah darah. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Senzai itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menatap orang yang menyerang teman-temannya._

_"Ada apa? Kau terkejut? Bukankah aku adalah-"_

"GAAH!" Senzai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya yang memburu. "M-Mimpi itu lagi..."

11.55

Ia menatap kearah langit malam itu. Kabut tebal menyelimuti kota Inaba saat itu. Tetapi, ia masih bisa melihat bulan purnama yang ada disana.

"Bulan purnama..."

11.56

.

11.57

.

11.58

.

11.59

.

00.00

ZRRRRT...

Senzai terkejut mendengar suara itu dan menatap kearah TV yang ada dibelakangnya. Sebuah gambar yang tidak jelas karena gambar itu bergelombang dan juga tertutup oleh kabut.

"Apa... Ini..."

Tentu saja ia tidak tahu...

Tetapi, siapa yang tidak mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi setiap malam di kota Inaba ketika Izanami masih ada itu...?

Dan benar...

Sebuah fakta sudah dilihat oleh seorang Senzai Stanley.

Midnight Channel telah kembali...

**...To be Continue...**

...

Tambah Gaje ya?

Jangan salahkan bunda mengandung~ gw pengen ngeremake tapi kayaknya Souji dibuat koma atau mati itu biasa #dimaziodyne jadi mending dibuat gini deh :P

Oh iya timelinenya itu : 2 bulan setelah Souji balik ke Tokyo xD

Yang mau liat versi unremakenya silahkan lihat judul lamanya : Fear of The Life =^w^=

Mohon RnRnya (_ _)


	2. hope that's a dream

"Ini..." Senzai masih terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di TV itu. Seakan-akan terbius oleh kekuatan yang ada didalam TV itu, bahkan untuk menggerakkan seujung jaripun ia tidak bisa. Menatap pemandangan yang ada disana, seorang perempuan yang berlari ketakutan dan dibelakangnya sesosok makhluk yang tidak berbentuk itu mengejarnya.

_"M-makhluk itu..." _Senzai mencoba untuk berbicara tetapi tidak bisa.

"Hn..." Sementara itu Souji yang sepertinya terbangun karena suara teriakan Senzai pertama kali menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk. Melihat Senzai yang menatap layar TV dengan tatapan terkejut dan ketakutan. "Senzai...?"

Ia menatap kearah TV.

Buram...

Tidak ada gambar sama sekali, dan tidak tampak menyala. Mengapa Senzai terlihat sangat ketakutan melihat layar TV yang dimatikan?

"Senzai, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sementara Senzai tidak memperhatikan Souji. Ia melihat perempuan itu terpojok, ia mencoba untuk menghindar tetapi makhluk itu semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, dan ketika itu layar TV seakan meledak dan yang terlihat terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya layar itu mati adalah...

Warna biru velvet...

**Title : **Fate of Your Life

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship/Angst

**Main Pairing :** SouNaoOC

**Based Story :**

Fear of The Life (Remake Version)

**Disclaimed** :

Fate of Your Life © Me

Fear of The Life © Me

Persona 4 © Atlus

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah, OC

_**.**_

**Chapter 2, Hope that's a dream**

"...zai...Senzai... SENZAI!" Souji mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Senzai setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia tidak digubris hanya karena Senzai melihat layar TV yang mati itu.

"A-ah, S-souji ada apa?" Senzai yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya dan juga keterkejutannya akan pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi hanya bisa menatap Souji yang mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-Ya tidak apa-apa..." Senzai hanya bisa mengangguk dan memegangi dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat dingin. "A-aku ke toilet sebentar... Maaf membuatmu terbangun Souji..." Senzai dengan segera berjalan kearah luar kamar dan menutup kamar mereka.

"Aneh..."

Senzai menundukkan kepalanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya dipintu kamar. Tatapannya terlihat kosong dan juga dingin, dan ia terlihat kesal akan sesuatu.

"Makhluk itu... Shadow..."

**...**

"Hoaaam..." Souji menguap sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, mencoba untuk menangkap pemandangan yang ada disekitarnya. Ia mencoba untuk menunggu Senzai kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia terlalu lama kembali ke kamar dan membuat Souji tertidur kembali. "Dimana Senzai..."

Ia segera keluar dari kamar setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan juga mengambil tasnya. Ketika ia melewati daerah teritori Senzai (disini kamar Souji dibagi dua dan yang paling dekat dengan pintu adalah bagian Senzai =.=") ia melihat sebuah pistol berwarna perak dan ukiran berberbentuk huruf S4.

"Pistol yang aneh..." Senzai mencoba untuk menarik pelatuknya dan menembakkannya kearah la-

"T-Tunggu Souji!" Senzai yang entah sejak kapan ada didepan pintu terlihat panik dan mendekati Souji. Souji yang refleks mundur selaras dengan langkah maju Senzai akhirnya menabrak jendela dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan mundur?"

"Karena kau berjalan mendekatiku bodoh..."

"Aku berjalan mendekatimu karena kau berjalan mundur bodoh!"

"Walaupun kau mirip perempuan, aku bukan Kanji Senzai!"

**...In Kanji's Place...**

_"_Kanji, kalau kau tidak segera berangkat kau aka-" Ibu Kanji yang akan menemui Kanji di dapur langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya melihat ia memakai celemek putih yang dipenuhi noda darah dan juga membawa pisau dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. "Kanji, kalau sedang memotong ikan jangan terlalu bersemangat... Lihat, darahnya kemana-mana..."

"Maaf bu, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memotong sesuatu... Menggantikan senpai yang entah kenapa ingin sekali kubunuh..." Kanji memotong kembali ikan didepannya dengan sangat keras dengan ekspresi ingin membunuh.

**...Back to Souji's Place...**

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil pistol itu kembali bodoh!" Senzai langsung merebut pistol itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas kecil yang ada dipinggangnya. Souji terdiam melihat sepupunya itu. Membawa senjata seperti itu, tanpa ketahuan oleh orang lain.

"Bagus sekali..."

Memutuskan untuk memeriksa kembali barang-barang bawaannya, 5 menit kemudian Souji bergegas kebawah untuk sarapan dan juga menemui Senzai.

"Oi Senzai kau sudah si-" Souji terhenti ketika ia melihat Senzai yang menatap koran dengan tatapan kesal dan juga dingin. Perlahan ia melihat koran itu dari belakang dan mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal.

**Lagi-lagi terjadi pembunuhan di kota mati Tsukioka.**

**5 orang Meninggal dunia disaat yang bersamaan.**

_"Tsukioka, kota lama yang 10 tahun lalu menggemparkan seluruh Jepang akibat pembunuhan masal setengah dari penduduknya itu bukan...?"_

Souji ingat dengan perkataan Naoto kemarin, dan ia tidak aneh jika Senzai menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu ketika kota tempatnya tinggal menjadi tempat pembunuhan masal.

"Oi Senzai..." Souji menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum kearah Senzai. Merasa seseorang menepuknya dari belakang, Senzai menoleh dan menutup korannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Senzai berdiri dan hanya mengambil tasnya. "Aku akan berangkat duluan..."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Yep, lagipula teman-temanmu juga menunggumu..." Senzai memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu keluar dan keluar dari sana.

**...Yasogami High School...**

"Begitulah, namaku adalah Senzai Stanley... Salam kenal..." Senzai menundukkan kepalanya didepan kelas setelah perkenalan yang sangat singkat itu. Beberapa anak terlihat memperhatikannya, entah karena wajahnya yang terbilang 'manis' atau karena sifatnya yang sedikit tertutup. Tentu saja alasan kedua terfikirkan oleh Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, dan Souji yang ternyata sekelas dengan mereka.

"Baiklah..." Kashiwagi yang (sialnya) menjadi wali kelas mereka untuk satu tahun kedepan mencari tempat duduk disana yang kosong. "Kau bisa duduk dibelakang Satonaka-san..."

"Disini..." Chie mengangkat tangannya, dan Senzai hanya berjalan dan tersenyum melihatnya. Ia duduk dan menoleh kearah Chie yang duduk disebelah Souji. "Untung kita sekelas Senzai-kun..."

"Ya, kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan ba-"

GYAAAA!

Suara orang yang berteriak langsung mengagetkan semua murid yang ada disana. Semuanya terlihat mencari sumber suara dan beberapa guru berlari untuk menemukan siapa yang berteriak, dan karena sebab apa.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada seseorangpun yang terlihat diluar ruangan kelas, tentu saja kecuali beberapa anak yang sedang menghadapi pelajaran olah raga disana.

"Suara apa itu?" Chie yang mencoba untuk mencari tahu dari jendela kelas hanya bisa menoleh kekiri dan kekanan tetapi tidak ada apa-apa.

BUGH!

Yosuke yang melihat kearah jendela juga tiba-tiba tertimpa sesuatu dari atas.

"Hei, apa i-" Ketika ia melihat kearah bawah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia melihat benda yang menimpa kepalanya tadi.

Kepala manusia...

Ya, benda yang terjatuh dari atas adalah sebuah kepala manusia tanpa badan dan juga berlumuran darah segar, yang berarti saat ini beberapa noda darah mengenai kepala Yosuke dan membuat rambut cokelatnya ternoda oleh warna merah darah.

"Kyaaaaa!" Beberapa siswi yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris. Yosuke sendiri hanya bisa mundur dan tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar kelas.

"Yosuke!" Chie dan Yukiko mengikuti Yosuke yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Souji yang akan menemui Yosuke juga akan pergi sebelum ia melihat Senzai yang menatap kearah mayat tanpa tubuh itu dengan.

Tatapan dingin dan senyuman yang tipis...

"S-Senzai?"

"Hm? Ada apa Souji?" Senzai yang menoleh kearah Souji yang memanggilnya terlihat kembali ke ekspresi yang semula. "Sebaiknya kita susul Hanamura-san, Satonaka-san, dan juga Amagi-san..."

"I-iya..."

**...Still in school...**

"Sial!" Yosuke yang membasuh kepalanya dengan menggunakan wastafel yang ada disana hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya. "Kenapa harus aku!"

"Y-Yosuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chie dan juga Yukiko hanya bisa melihat Yosuke yang hanya bisa mengutuk apapun yang terjadi padanya tadi.

"Tch... Aku tidak apa-apa..." Yosuke membiarkan air itu membasahi rambut dan sebagian wajahnya. "Benar-benar..."

"Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi tadi..." Yukiko masih merinding membayangkan bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas dan itu adalah kepala manusia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yosuke?" Souji yang menghampiri Yosuke bersama dengan Senzai hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Apakah kau berfikir kalau ini ulang mereka lagi partner?" Yosuke melihat Souji dengan tatapan penuh arti. Souji tentu saja tidak mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yosuke.

"Mereka?" Souji dan juga yang lainnya menyadari kalau mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa membicarakan mengenai shadow dan juga mayonaka kalau Senzai berada didekat mereka.

"T-Tidak, pada saat Souji pindah ke kota ini pernah terjadi pembunuhan di kota ini juga... Jadi kami fikir-" Chie mencoba untuk mencari alasan yang tentu saja sangat tidak tepat untuk menjadi alasan untuk Senzai.

"Pembunuhan...?"

"Alasan yang bagus Chie..." Yosuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Chie.

"Wha-! Aku hanya mencoba untuk mencari alasan!"

"Alasan yang tidak tepat Chie..." Yosuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"E-eh...? T-teman-teman aku tidak-"

BUGH!

"Dasar bodoh!" Chie dengan tepat menendang bagian penting Yosuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apakah mereka tidak apa-apa?" Senzai hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Yosuke dan Chie yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Biarkan mereka Senzai, itu sudah biasa..." Souji hanya menepuk pundak Senzai sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah..."

**...Break Time...**

"Senpai!" Naoto, Rise, dan Kanji terlihat menghampiri Yosuke, Souji, Chie, dan Yukiko, serta Senzai. Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Yosuke dan juga murid yang lain selesai di interogasi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yosuke-senpai?"

"Ya, hanya ditanyai beberapa pertanyaan..." Yosuke menghela nafas panjang dan juga menatap Naoto yang ada disana juga. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan penyelidikan kepolisian?"

"Kasus ini aneh..." Naoto hanya menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya kasus ini sukses membuat sang detektif kalang kabut, karena baru saja 2 bulan setelah kasus yang mereka pecahkan, sekarang timbul kasus baru. "Kami tidak bisa menemukan tubuh korban, dan lagi... Sepertinya kami tidak menemukan bekas-bekas pembunuhan dan juga bercak darah dari pembunuhan ini..."

"Apakah ini ulah mereka la-" Kanji yang akan menceritakan masalah Mayonaka dan juga shadow melihat Senzai ada didekat mereka dan tidak jadi melanjutkannya.

"Hm?" Senzai yang melihat mereka semua menatapnya menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu ya? Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar..."

"E-eh tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa..." Senzai melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka semua.

"Aku jadi tidak enak dengan senpai..." Rise hanya bisa menatap Senzai dengan tatapan tidak enak dan juga sedih.

"Tetapi, kalau memang ini ulah mereka kita tidak bisa melibatkan Senzai..." Yosuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melihat kearah atas atap. "Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita menemui Teddie sepulang sekolah untuk menanyakannya?"

"Jadi, lagi-lagi kita harus meninggalkan Senzai sendirian?" Souji hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, padahal sepupunya itu baru saja tiba di Inaba. Tetapi ia sudah meninggalkannya sejak hari pertamanya sampai sekarang.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa..." Mereka semua menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan Senzai yang sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Senzai, kenapa kau..."

"Ah, aku lupa kalau tangga menuju kebawah ada disebelah sana..." Jawab Senzai santai sambil berjalan melewati mereka. "Tenang saja, aku sudah hafal jalan di Inaba... Bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu Souji..."

"Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa... Kau tahu nomorku kan?" Souji hanya bisa menatap punggung Senzai yang mulai menjauh. Senzai hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Souji dan yang lainnya.

**...Junes...**

Souji dan yang lainnya langsung menuju ke Junes dan mencari Teddie yang seharusnya ada disana. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa menemukan Teddie yang ada ditempat biasanya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Seharusnya dia ada di sini sedang membantu semua orang..." Yosuke menunjuk kesekitar tempat mereka biasanya berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang sebelum Souji pergi dari Inaba. Tetapi Teddie tidak ada dimana-mana begitu juga di Junes.

"Apakah ia dirumahmu Yosuke?" Chie mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh semuanya ketika Teddie tidak ada disemua tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya..." Yosuke mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi rumahnya. Sementara, Souji berjalan dan mencoba untuk menuju ke electronic center, tempat mereka biasa masuk ke Mayonaka TV.

...

Suasana disana tetap saja sama, sepi dan tidak ada siapapun kecuali beberapa pegawai yang sedang berbincang ataupun sedang melakukan aktifitas pekerjaannya. Dari sini, ia masih bisa melihat teman-temannya yang sedang mencoba untuk menunggu Yosuke yang menghubungi Teddie.

"*sigh*..." Souji mencoba untuk menempelkan tangannya di TV. Apakah Teddie ada di Mayonaka?

...

Tidak terjadi apapun...

Tangannya tidak bisa menembus TV lagi seperti dulu...

Tetapi kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apakah kekuatan personanya hilang...?

...

BRUGH!

Seseorang tiba-tiba mendorong Souji dari belakang, dan membuat Souji terdorong menuju ke TV. Dan anehnya, pada saat ia didorong, ia bisa masuk kedalam TV itu.

"U-uwaaa!" Yosuke dan yang lainnya mendengar suara yang berasal dari Souji itu. Mereka melihat kearah Souji dan menemukannya sudah masuk kedalam Mayonaka TV.

"Partner!" Yosuke dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk melihat kedalam TV. Lagi-lagi mereka yang mencoba untuk masuk juga tidak bisa dan tidak terjadi apapun.

BUGH!

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, seseorang mendorong mereka dan membuat mereka bisa memasuki tempat itu. (Yang dengan ajaibnya bisa sekaligus bisa mereka masuki).

**...Mayonaka TV...**

"Ugh!" Souji yang terjatuh duluan hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur. Lalu, ia mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya yang seperti biasa penuh dengan kabut.

"Argh!" Suara yang selanjutnya adalah Yosuke, yang tepat terjatuh disebelah Souji yang selamat karena tidak tertimpa oleh Yosuke. "Aduh..."

"Gyaaaa!" Belum saja Yosuke bangkit dari tempatnya, Chie sudah jatuh dan menimpa Yosuke. Diikuti dengan Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto. (Poor Yosuke...)

"I-ini..." Mereka semua menatap kearah Mayonaka TV.

"Sensei!" Souji melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Teddie berlari dan mencoba untuk segera menemui Souji. Sepertinya ia terlihat panik dan juga terkejut.

"Teddie kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami?" Rise terlihat yang pertama kali menghampiri beruang itu.

"Maaf Rise-chan, tetapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini..." Teddie hanya bisa masih dalam keadaan panik, mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak bisa keluar bagaimana?"

"Aku mencoba untuk membuka portal untuk keluar, tetapi tidak bisa..." Teddie hanya panik dan menunjukkan kalau ia tidak bisa membuat portal menuju keluar Mayonaka.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa keluar!"

"T-Teddie tidak tahu... Tetapi, ada yang lebih gawat..."

"Ada apa lagi Ted-" Yosuke melihat kearah sekitarnya. Walaupun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Yosuke masih bisa melihat siluet dari semua tempat yang ada disana.

NGIIIING...

_'Kenapa kau bisa disini? Ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya...'_

"Ugh..." Yosuke memegangi kepalanya dan terihat sangat lemas. Ia merasa melihat siluet seorang anak kecil yang tidak ia kenal. Tetapi, entah kenapa ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Yosuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Souji terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Sepertinya tempat ini berubah sejak terakhir kali kita kemari..." Kanji melihat seluruh bagian dari tempat itu.

"Makanya-"

"Senpai, shadow besar menuju ketempat kita sekarang!" Rise memotong pembicaraan ketika ia merasakan seekor shadow bergerak menuju kearah mereka.

"Apa!" Yosuke mencoba untuk memicingkan matanya melihat sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun disi-"

CRASH!

Belum saja Yosuke seekor shadow dengan cepat langsung menyerangnya. Tetapi, ia tidak terluka karena Souji sudah berdiri didepannya, dan alhasil membuatnya terluka dibagian tangan.

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko yang melihat itu semua langsung menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, hanya seperti ini..." Souji hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Sial... Kacamata yang aku gunakan tertinggal..." Yosuke hanya bisa melihat kesekitar mereka, mencoba untuk melihat dimana shadow itu berada. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melawan shadow langsung seperti ini..."

"Yosuke..." Souji yang berada dibelakangnya melihat kearah tangannya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Apakah kalian bisa memanggil persona kalian...?"

"Apa maksudmu senpai?" Kanji mencoba untuk memanggil Rokuten Mao. Dan tentu saja ia bisa memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Personaku..." Souji menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya..."

"Apa!" Semuanya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Souji. Karena mereka semua bisa memanggil persona mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa? Senpai tidak bisa menggunakan persona?" Rise melihat kearah Souji yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut dan shock.

"Apa kau yakin partner?"

"Ya, aku sudah mencoba untuk memanggil Izanagi... Tetapi, aku tidak bisa memanggilnya..."

"M-mungkinkah karena Izanagi bukanlah persona yang didapat dari shadow sensei sendiri?" Teddie terlihat ikut terkejut melihat Souji. Semuanya menatap Teddie dan menyadarinya.

"Mungkin benar... Tetapi, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba seperti ini!" Chie hanya bisa terbawa suasana dan ikut panik melihat semua yang terjadi.

"Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kasus i-"

BANG!

...

Suara tembakan terdengar begitu saja. Yosuke dan yang lainnya menatap keasal suara. Dalam hitungan detik setelah tembakan itu dilancarkan, tubuh Souji langsung terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"S-senpai!" Naoto yang berada paling dekat dengan Souji langsung melihat keadaannya. Terdapat luka bekas tembakan dibagian punggungnya. Naoto tidak bisa merasakan denyut jantung Souji. Ia tidak bernafas...

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Naoto hanya bisa menatap Souji dengan tatapan sedih dan terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya."

"Tidak mungkin..." Yosuke menatap Souji, lalu ia mencari sumber suara tembakan yang mengenai Souji. Ia melihat siluet seseorang, walaupun tidak jelas sedang memegang pistol yang mengarah pada tempat Souji tumbang. "Siapa kau!"

"..." Orang misterius itu menurunkan pistolnya dan berjalan kearah mereka. Memegang pistol berwarna perak, yang memiliki ukiran berbentuk tulisan S4 itu. Orang yang menembak Souji tidak lain adalah Senzai yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

"Kau!"

**...To be Continue...**

C-Cliff?

Ga juga kan :P wong udah tau kok klo tu orang Senzai, jadi ga terlalu cliff ^.^b disini Souji ga bisa manggil Izanagi, entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas Senzai yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakang mereka malah nembak Souji mpe mampus o.o"

Oke, ada yang mau ditanyain silahkan di review xD~

Special Thanks 4 :

~Machine Emperor Hayato Arisato

~Kyoushin xD


End file.
